cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Hood
|minions = Merry men|enemies = Prince John, Reggie, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy|likes = Maid Marian, archery, helping others, his friendship with Hugo, stealing (formerly), children, dancing, Christmas, taunting his foes, swimming|dislikes = Prince John's tyranny, failure, injustice, Maid Marian in danger, embarrassment|powers = Master archer Physical strength Eternal youth Swordsmanship|weapons = Bow, arrow, fists, sword|fate = Pardoned by King Richard, marries Maid Marian and becomes the king of Nottingham|quote = You're not a king, you're a coward.}} Robin Hood '''is the protagonist of the feature film, Robin Hood and in the Black Lion. He's based off the legendary Robin Hood character from the novel and other feature films. Born as a orphan after his parents were executed by arrow man as punishment for not paying their taxes, Robin sets out to avenge his parents' death by robbing from the greedy Prince John and give to the poor. By the end of the film, Robin marries his childhood friend, Maid Marian and begins to protect Nottingham with help his merry men. Background Robin Hood was born to a poor family but lived happily with them. His father was underpaid at his farming job, even he worked very hard. Meanwhile, his mother would stay at home and homeschool her son, since they don't have enough money to pay for a fair education. Aside from the family living in misery, their love for each other kept the family together. When tax day came, the first Sheriff of Nottingham came to the fox cottage to collect their taxes but unfortunately, they couldn't pay for their taxes. The punishment for not paying taxes is death. The foxes ran into Sherwood Forest where they managed to lose the arrow men but as they approached the train station, the Sheriff was in front of the train entrance. He shot down the foxes and attempted to kill the young Robin Hood. Robin ran back into the woods and tried to lose him but all of a sudden, the Sheriff began to sink in quicksand. The young Robin tried to pull the Sheriff out of the quicksand but failed to. The Sheriff sank deep into the quicksand and was killed. Robin ran out of the forest and back into the village where he encountered the elderly caretaker of the Nottingham Orphanage. At the orphanage, Robin met and befriended three orphans named Little John, Friar Tuck and Otto. As they grew into teenagers, Robin formed a team of merry men to help defend poor people who might fall victim to the murderous Sheriff of Nottingham. At first, Robin didn't know how to protect the poor people until he realized that Sheriff usually has to execute somebody when a poor citizen can't pay their taxes. Learning how the royal family of England were incredibly wealthy, Robin and his merry men chose to rob from the rich and give to the poor. In the present, King Richard I, the eldest son of the king's children assumed his role as king of Nottingham. With King Richard as king, he treated the poor as if they were his own children. Everything was peaceful around Nottingham until King Richard received a letter from an East kingdom that he must prepare the prince for a battle between the West kingdom. Until King Richard returned from his crusade, his younger brother, Prince John would rule Nottingham. Seizing the opportunity, Prince John began to rule Nottingham as a greedy and tyrannical dictator who cared only for money and power. Until King Richard would return from his crusade, Robin stole gold from Prince John and gave it to the poor, hoping that the Sheriff will stop trying execute innocent people. Development According to the legend, Robin was a highly skilled archer and swordsman. In some versions of the legend, he is depicted as being of noble birth and having fought in the Crusades before returning to England to find his lands taken by the Sheriff. Traditionally depicted dressed in Lincoln green, he is said to have robbed from the rich and given to the poor. When the storywriter decided to create Robin Hood based movie, he decided to include his lover, Maid Marian, the merry men and his arch-nemesis, the Sheriff. Also, the storywriter decided to make the Robin Hood character, a fox since foxes are considered to be sneaky and sly. Personality Robin simply sees himself as a hero and not an outlaw. Under his devious and mischievous nature, he is truly a chivalrous and warm person who puts the live of others first. After seeing his parents being murdered as a child, Robin didn't want that to happen to poor people who couldn't their taxes. During his time in the orphanage, Robin believed that the royal family were monsters guided by their hunger for power and money. When he grew into a teenager and met the beautiful Maid Marian, Robin abandoned his initial hatred of royalty, seeing how some members of the royal family, actually have a good heart, just like King Richard. In the beginning of the movie, Robin was shown to have a childish and silly nature by playing a series of pranks on the Sheriff of Nottingham. By the end of the film, Robin became mature and responsible about protecting his kingdom, his friends and his wife. While Robin was shown to optimistic, carefree, and playful but he was secretly shy and afraid of letting his loved ones down. Even though, his parents' death wasn't his fault, Robin felt like he could've done something else to protect his parents. When he and the gang were in the dungeon, Robin lost all hope all because his master plan failed. With a few kind words from Hugo, Robin learned that it's alright to make mistakes and that there's a benefit to failing. You get to learn from your mistakes. Robin proved himself as a worthy hero by sacrificing himself to save Hugo and King Richard. His love for Maid Marian was strong enough to revive Robin when he was wounded Prince John's incoming arrow. After marrying Maid Marian and being crowned the king of Nottingham, Robin went from a devious and cunning thief to a responsible and protective king, dedicated to protecting his subjects and making sure that they're treated with respect no matter what kind of social class they come from. Physical appearance Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox. He has a slight muscular build and has red fur. Robin's signature clohing is a green tunic shirt with a brown belt and pants. He dons a yellow fedora that originally belonged to his late father. Whenever he goes to sleep or goes swimming, he wears red long johns with white buttons. His royal clothing was a light shade of green and wears a golden crown with several gems inside. Powers and abilities * '''Fox Physiology: '''Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox * '''Master Archer: '''Robin is recognized as the greatest archer in the world because at the archery contest, he got a bullseye at every single target. Robin says the secret to his success is quiet and concentration. * '''Excellent Swordsmanship: '''Robin is also an expert sword fighter because he taught by Hugo, who was also an expert sword fighter. * '''Physical strength: '''Aside from his slender appearance, Robin is incredibly strong and limber. * '''High Speed: Robin is shown to be a fast runner as he and his merry men fled from the Sheriff and men when they tried to make an arrest. Appearances Robin Hood Robin takes refuge in a small treehouse along with his merry men. Upon learning that the poor is danger, due to the fact that the tyrannical Prince John is ruling Nottingham, Hugo, his family and subjects travel to England to help Robin Hood with fighting off the Sheriff and his army. Robin warmly welcomes the gang into his treehouse and he develops a friendship with them. He passes down his archery teachings to them, making them, the best archers in the world as well. He is shown to have a close friendship with Hugo, since he usually turns to him when he's in need of helpful advice. Robin and the gang stole a dozen barrels of gold and are trying to flee from the Sheriff and his arrow men. With help from the Woodlanders, they are able to defeat the Sheriff and his arrow men by sending a dozen of flaming barrels after them. Robin, Hugo and the gang send up the gold-filled barrels up to the treehouse by using the pulley system. Once that was done, Robin, Hugo and the gang began to sing, dance and drink ale. Nighttime came, and the merry men began to deliver the stolen gold to the poor while avoiding the guards. While the merry men were delivering the gold, Robin stopped by the castle to visit his lover, Maid Marian. The two lovers talked about how their life would be if they were married and live a life of action and adventure. The romantic and heavenly was abruptly stopped when the Sheriff was doing a room check. Robin quickly left the castle and retreated back to Sherwood Forest. By the time, the gang arrived back at the treehouse, they were fast asleep. Robin was still awake, looking at the view of the castle saying that one day very soon, he and his merry men will be awarded for their heroism and they'll be living in luxury. He decided to take a walk, only for Hugo to follow him. When Robin learned that Hugo was following, he told the latter about how he wanted the world to see him as a hero and not an outlaw. Hugo told Robin, that he is a hero by risking his life to rob from the greedy Prince John and give to the poor. Robin also mentioned, that he wants to marry Maid Marian but doesn't know how he can do that when King Richard is gone on his crusade. All Hugo could tell Robin is to be patient and he'll find out. The next day, when Robin and the merry men were relaxing from their adventure yesterday. While doing that, they receive an invitation for an archery tournament in two days. At first, Robin and Hugo were suspicious about this invitation, seeing it as Prince John's attempt to capture and execute Robin Hood. But the invitation also mentioned that the first place winner will get to kiss the lovely Maid Marian. Hugo saw it as Robin's chance to become romantically involved with Maid Marian. Robin agreed to go to the archery tournament but he was wondering, how they're going to even enter the tournament, since he's a wanted man. Little John offered to make a costumes for Robin Hood and the gang. For the next day, Robin, Hugo and the merry men were training for the archery tournament. They were ready, the next day. Upon arriving at the archery contest, they discovered that Luther is working as Prince John's henchmen and close friend. That told Robin and the gang to be extra careful since if the Bat King spots Robin Hood, he'll be executed. The archery tournament began and it almost ended with Robin in first place and Hugo in second place. When Robin shot the last target with a bullseye, he was declared the winner by Prince John. Under Prince John's order, Luther exposed Robin and sentenced him and his men to immediate death. Just as the Sheriff was about to hand-cuff, Robin, Hugo threw Robin, his sword and the latter freed himself by scratching the Sheriff's arm. Just then, an arrow and sword fight was engaged. The fight ended with Robin and his merry men being led into the jail carriage. Hugo and his friends were the only ones freed. Hugo tried to free Robin from the carriage but failed when he was shot down by the wolf arrow man. The jail carriage entered the Castle of Nottingham and was taken in the dungeon. Robin and the merry men were going to be executed, the next day. Hugo infiltrated the castle and tried to convince Robin to break himself and his men free of the dungeon. Feeling bad for his failure, Robin sang My Sad, Sad, Sad Lament along with Maid Marian from a distance. Seeing how Robin is too sad to free himself and his men, Hugo and the gang planned to retrieve the key to free Robin, his merry men and anybody else that Prince John trapped in his castle. While Charles was doing that, Hugo overheard Prince John and Luther discussing their plan to assassinate King Richard in order to remain as the king of Nottingham forever. Charles frees Robin and the merry men and Jordan frees Maid Marian from her locked room. Robin thanks Hugo for helping him and he happily embraces him and Maid Marian, who enters the foyer. The reunion was cut short when Hugo told Robin and the merry men, Prince John's plan to murder King Richard and remain king. The gang rents a boat and sails down Sherwood River where they confront Prince John and reveal his true colors to King Richard. Shocked and angered at his brother's treachery, an arrow and sword fight was engaged. During the fight, Prince John tried to murder Hugo by mortally wounding him with an arrow. Robin saw Prince John about to fire his arrow at Hugo. He quickly runs to Hugo and pushes him out of the way, where the arrow shot Robin, right in his heart. He stumbles back and falls off of the ship, to his assumed death. Congratulating himself on killing Robin Hood, Prince John unintentionally drinks the poison wine, turns blue, starts gagging until he loses the last ounce of life. He stumbles back and falls of the ship to his precise death. Hugo and Maid Marian finds a wounded Robin on a rock. They take Robin back to Nottingham and Hugo does everything, he can to heal him but fails. Maid Marian kissed Robin right on the lips. All of a sudden, the heart wave monitor began to beep and Robin arose with his wound, completely healed. Hugo and Marian embraced Robin for saving their lives. Robin and Marian then proclaimed their love for each other. Robin proposed to Marian and she accepted. Feeling that Nottingham will be better hands if Robin is in the castle, Richard abdicates the throne and passes the crown over to Robin. He is crowned king of Nottingham with Marian as his queen after she marries him. Little John, Friar Tuck, and Otto stay in the castle with Robin, still promising to help him. Robin and Marian heads off to France for their honeymoon with Hugo and his family waving back at them. Before leaving, Robin left Hugo, a present. It was his fedora. With him being a king now, Hugo will now protect the kingdom with Little John as his new sidekick. Category:Article of the week Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Thieves Category:Archers Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Forest animals Category:Orphans Category:English characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Those brought back to life Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Martial Artists Category:Royalty Category:Henchmen Category:Nobility Category:European characters